L'ombre du héros
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Alors qu'il dévisageait furtivement le pirate à côté de lui, Schwanhelt Bulge ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance avec un commandant qu'il avait éperdument admiré. /Galaxy Railways/


**L'ombre du héros**

_Disclaimers : tous les balafrés de cette histoire appartiennent à M. Matsumoto._

_Notes de l'auteur : ce qui est bien avec le Leijiverse, c'est qu'il est flexible. Et donc une rencontre entre ces deux-là est possible. Je doute qu'une discussion entre eux aboutisse à ce genre de conclusion, en revanche.  
À inclure dans le recueil « Kiss me ». Ou presque, mais je ne vais pas chipoter pour si peu._

_Digression supplémentaire : Galaxy Railways. Je sais, c'est une première pour moi. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas responsable de la complexité de la généalogie des Yuki. Et Louis est une fille._

_Acronymes : SDF « Space Defence Force ». Force de défense de la compagnie des chemins de fer spatiaux._

o-o-o-o-o-o

La rencontre était peut-être fortuite, ou bien quelqu'un s'était amusé à donner un petit coup de pouce au destin. En définitive, c'était sans importance.

Il s'agissait d'une station isolée au milieu d'un champ d'astéroïdes. Une ancienne gare de triage désaffectée, dans laquelle une petite colonie hétéroclite de mineurs s'était installée. Big One et le bataillon Sirius y avaient été dépêchés pour une visite de routine – après tout, les installations d'origine appartenaient toujours à la compagnie, et il semblait que la recrudescence d'activité minière du secteur justifie la réouverture d'une ligne. Au moins, avait pensé le commandant Bulge lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Au vu du trafic de toute sorte qui entrait et sortait de la station, la compagnie pouvait même envisager de remettre en service la totalité de la gare de triage.  
Il semblait que l'activité minière était florissante, par ici.

Et pas seulement minière, constata-t-il alors qu'il accostait le Big One sur un quai inutilisé. Il semblait que l'activité illégale était florissante aussi.

— Nous devons rendre compte immédiatement au QG, commandant ! s'exclama Louis lorsqu'ils virent qui d'autre fréquentait le coin. Il nous faut des renforts au plus vite !  
— Non, il faut les mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de notre arrivée ! renchérit Manabu. Nous avons une chance de les surprendre !

Bulge se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Les jeunes et leur impulsivité… Leur inconscience, dans le cas présent.

— Nous ne faisons rien, trancha-t-il. Nous sommes ici pour évaluer l'état des installations et la faisabilité d'une réouverture de la ligne, pas pour nous lancer dans la chasse aux pirates.

L'Arcadia. Une légende spatiale. Quatre cents mètres de blindage hérissés de tourelles dont la taille, à l'unité, devait avoisiner celle d'un wagon du Big One.

— Mais commandant… protesta Manabu. Nous devons défendre les civils. Notre mission…  
— … ne concerne pas ce pirate-là, coupa Bulge. On s'en tient aux ordres.

Manabu avait fini par calmer ses ardeurs guerrières (notamment parce qu'une fois accosté au quai voisin du vaisseau pirate, on évaluait mieux la disproportion des forces) et s'était depuis muré dans un silence grognon.

— Crois-moi, lui lança David lorsque le bataillon Sirius prit pied sur la station et se dirigea vers les quartiers administratifs, ils nous ont détecté dès qu'on a quitté le warp, et si on a accosté en un seul morceau c'est parce qu'ils ne nous considèrent pas comme une menace. Alors sois gentil et ne les fais pas changer d'avis, okay ?

Le garçon était néanmoins peu convaincu par le principe de non-intervention, en témoignaient les incessants regards, lourds de colère rentrée, qu'il lançait en direction de l'Arcadia.

Le commandant Bulge avait en conséquence décidé d'une part de ne pas quitter ses troupes d'une semelle, d'autre part d'éviter à tout prix de croiser le chemin des pirates. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un impair soit commis, surtout avec _ce _pirate.  
Une résolution plus qu'hasardeuse étant donnée l'exiguïté de la station, s'était-il rapidement aperçu.

Après leur entretien avec le responsable politique local (l'homme, moyennement enthousiaste, balançait entre la fierté de savoir sa station à nouveau suffisamment importante pour intéresser la compagnie des chemins de fer, et une certaine réticence à laisser des militaires se pencher sur ses affaires), David avait emmené tout le monde au bar sous prétexte « qu'il faut bien se détendre un peu, non ? ».  
Évidemment, il s'agissait du seul bar à plusieurs années-lumière à la ronde et d'autres, eux aussi, avaient eu envie de se détendre.

Les pirates avaient considérés ceux du bataillon Sirius avec méfiance lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, mais leur capitaine avait de toute évidence laissé les mêmes consignes de non-intervention de son côté.  
Chaque parti s'était donc tout d'abord appliqué à ignorer l'autre puis, la boisson aidant, les langues s'étaient déliées et les conversations étaient passées d'une neutralité polie aux récits épiques que s'échangeaient tous les voyageurs de l'espace, habitués à naviguer dans un environnement hostile et à croiser des phénomènes aussi bizarres que dangereux.  
Les pirates avaient d'ailleurs une longueur d'avance sur le bizarre, nota Bulge lorsqu'il saisit au vol les mots « poulpe spatial », « champignon intelligent » et, curieusement, « citrouille ». David et Bruce disposaient cependant chacun de tout un stock d'anecdotes (parfois légèrement enjolivées pour la circonstance, mais c'était de bonne guerre), suffisant pour être capables de défendre honorablement la réputation de Sirius.

Le commandant du Big One avait quant à lui préféré prendre du recul et était allé s'accouder au comptoir, à l'écart de l'animation grandissante du bar, tant pour pouvoir surveiller ses hommes et prévenir tout débordement que parce que, _in fine_, il n'appréciait que modérément la foule et le brouhaha.  
Le commandant de l'Arcadia avait eu la même idée, apparemment.

Alors qu'il dévisageait furtivement le pirate à côté de lui, Schwanhelt Bulge ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance avec un commandant qu'il avait éperdument admiré. Harlock possédait la même prestance que Wataru Yuki et traçait son chemin avec les mêmes certitudes inébranlables.  
Nul doute que lui aussi se sacrifierait sans hésiter pour ses idéaux si l'occasion devait un jour se présenter, songea Bulge amèrement.

— Vous semblez morose, remarqua Harlock. La SDF aurait-elle des ennuis ?  
— Je ressassais le passé, répondit Bulge. Rien de grave.

Un pieux mensonge. Les souvenirs l'étouffaient, en réalité. _Wataru…_ Il souffla, dépité. Héroïsme stupide. Ces vaillants chevaliers se rendaient-ils au moins compte du vide qu'ils laissaient derrière eux lorsqu'ils venaient à disparaître ?

De l'autre côté du bar et malgré le regard noir de jalousie de Louis, Manabu venait de se faire accoster par une jeune femme blonde en combinaison rose, arborant fièrement son emblème à tête de mort. Kei Yuki, si Bulge se souvenait bien.

— Elle devrait lui faire abandonner certains de ses préjugés envers les pirates, pronostiqua Harlock.

… et peut-être ébranler le piédestal sur lequel le garçon avait placé son père, se dit Bulge. Il ne s'était jamais penché en détail sur l'histoire familiale des Yuki – il existait des zones d'ombre, c'était certain, et la jeune pirate en faisait partie. Wataru considérait Kei comme sa fille, en tout cas. L'était-elle, et pourquoi Wataru l'avait-il laissée embarquer sur l'Arcadia, Bulge l'ignorait. Il n'avait jamais osé poser la question du vivant de Wataru, et à présent il se retenait par égard pour Manabu et sa mère. Ou peut-être pour ne pas ébranler le piédestal sur lequel il avait placé son ancien commandant.

— Les vôtres ont-ils évolué depuis la dernière fois ? continuait le capitaine pirate.

Harlock semblait avoir envie d'engager la conversation. Bulge grogna. La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé Harlock, il était accompagné de Wataru. Le commandant Yuki connaissait déjà ceux de l'Arcadia. Lui, non, et il s'était comporté peu ou prou de la même manière que Manabu, à l'époque (il se rappelait qu'en lieu et place de « bonjour » il avait lâché un « quand se décideront-ils à envoyer ce qu'il faut pour vous arrêter ? »).

— Vous sembliez malgré tout avoir certaines… attentes, si mes souvenirs sont bons, poursuivit Harlock, imperturbable.

Une lueur moqueuse était néanmoins perceptible au fond de l'œil unique du pirate. Bulge grogna à nouveau. La dernière fois, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dévorer Harlock des yeux. Un mélange d'admiration – d'adoration, même –, de curiosité mordante, une pointe d'envie, le goût de l'aventure et l'ivresse de braver l'interdit. Il avait ensuite passé des jours à se demander si son manège était demeuré inaperçu, puis des semaines à culpabiliser après avoir entendu Lawrence le traiter de « jouvencelle excitée, vous auriez vu ça, j'ai cru qu'il allait demander à se faire déflorer sur place » (Lawrence n'avait jamais été réputé pour sa subtilité).  
Une assertion totalement fausse, avait martelé Bulge encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les sarcasmes cessent. Oui, totalement fausse, se répéta-t-il.  
Il rougit.

Harlock lui adressa un sourire. Un peu contrit, le sourire, quand on y réfléchissait bien.

— Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser, s'excusa le pirate.

Bulge agita la main et tenta de prendre l'air détaché. Embarrassé, lui ? Pas du tout ! Il était un commandant expérimenté, à présent… Voilà des années qu'il avait mis de côté ses « attentes de jouvencelle ».  
Il rougit encore.

— Je… Hum… Seriez-vous tenté par une dégustation d'alcools un peu plus raffinés que le tord-boyaux qu'ils servent ici ? reprit Harlock. … À bord de l'Arcadia, précisa-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

Bulge leva un sourcil. Il faillit refuser par réflexe, réfléchit, renonça. Pouvait-il laisser ses hommes avec ceux d'Harlock, et retrouverait-il le bar en un seul morceau à son retour ? Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la table à laquelle David s'était semblait-il lancé dans la narration d'une nouvelle aventure. Personne n'avait l'air de vouloir démarrer une bagarre dans l'immédiat.  
… Bah, l'occasion était trop belle – et ne se représenterait sans doute jamais.  
Il suivit Harlock.

Les coursives de l'Arcadia étaient sombres, de même que les rares locaux techniques ouverts, les hangars et les quartiers du capitaine. Plus sombres que dans les souvenirs de Bulge, mais ce devait être son imagination.

— Une préférence pour un alcool en particulier ? demanda le maître des lieux en faisant coulisser un panneau métallique qui révéla un bar bien fourni.  
— Vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi, éluda Bulge.

Il laissa Harlock choisir une bouteille et servir deux verres d'une main experte (et beaucoup trop pleins), et en profita pour étudier l'aménagement de la pièce. Un bureau fonctionnel sur lequel traînait quelques rapports plastifiés, une installation holo, un fauteuil en bois ouvragé face à la baie d'observation…

— Brandy d'Andromède, l'informa Harlock en lui tendant son verre.

Bulge remercia d'un signe de tête distrait et manqua de s'étouffer en avalant une gorgée sans y penser. Bon sang, il avait oublié la prédilection d'Harlock pour les alcools forts ! Le pirate se fendit d'un demi-sourire. Schwanhelt Bulge se sentit rougir – encore (mais au moins pouvait-il imputer cela à l'alcool, cette fois-ci).

Le sourire d'Harlock était désarmant. C'était ce qui l'avait fait craquer, la dernière fois. Harlock ressemblait au commandant Yuki, c'était clair, avec ses cheveux en bataille, son aura de décideur et son caractère borné, mais lorsqu'il souriait il dévoilait un côté plus accessible que Wataru n'avait jamais eu.

Il soupira. Il devait cesser de comparer Harlock à Wataru. Le passé ne reviendrait pas.

— Nous avons tous nos fantômes, déclara soudain le capitaine pirate à brûle-pourpoint. Et nous avons chacun nos moyens de nous accommoder de leur présence.

Bulge sursauta. Reposa posément son verre. Se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur.  
Harlock lui tournait le dos. Le regard dans le vague, fixant un point indéfini à l'extérieur de l'Arcadia, il semblait plongé dans ses propres souvenirs.

— Le commandant Yuki était un homme de valeur, ajouta finalement le pirate. J'aurais aimé combattre à ses côtés.

Harlock n'était pas Wataru, mais les deux hommes se ressemblaient tellement…

_Wataru, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir choisi la mort ?_

Que ne pouvait-il retrouver la fougue de sa jeunesse ? Laisser tomber un instant les responsabilités du commandement. S'oublier quelques heures.  
Il lui faudrait juste trouver le courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu face à Wataru. Mettre des mots sur ses émotions, surmonter la peur d'un refus. Et peut-être enfin faire disparaître ce sentiment d'inachevé qui l'habitait.  
Il lui faudrait juste trouver le courage de prononcer quelques mots.

_Harlock…  
Embrasse-moi._


End file.
